The Story of Us
by Lexi3923
Summary: How many love stories begin with hatred? Maybe more than you think... Spencer tells us the story of how she and Toby had met. *Sounds better than the summary*


**_A/N: Okay so this is basically my first fanfiction so please don't judge. This story won't have as much dialogue. But please bare with me here._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_How many love stories begin with hatred? Maybe more than you think..._

_It might seem odd to some people for a love story to begin with hostility or hatred? on one side. In order to see the possibility or potential for a love story to grow in Spoby's case. You have to read between the lines. Often, you have to tell the difference between what they say and what they mean._

* * *

_Our love story started long before Toby and I ever actually met._

_And when you think about it, most love stories start that way. Every moment leading up to the one in which you meet your future husband or wife somehow shapes you and prepares you for that person you were fated for. Any previous heartbreaks or dark days or lonely nights can be crucially important in the grand scheme of things—sometimes we need to know what something feels like when it's wrong before we can ever really know it when another thing is RIGHT._

_So that's why I need to start the story with a little bit of background. The whole "girl meets boy, boy and girl fall in love, boy and girl get married" model is a little too simplistic for my needs. You people want details, don't you? Of course you do._

_It was my junior of high school and well Toby and I never saw eye to eye. We were complete opposites. You could say that I was a 'popular girl' if you want to call it that and well Toby was the outcast of the school, the boy with no friends at all. I will tell you that Toby and I weren't really friends - actually we were more like enemies. It all started last summer when my friends and I were convinced that Toby Cavanaugh was accused of murdering of our former friend Alison DiLaurentis._

_Alison DiLaurentis as you could say was the popular girl of Rosewood High. More like the Queen Bee. She was a conniving; manipulative, and convincing bitch. She was like those bitchy, mean girls you see on TV. The ones that are captain of the cheerleaders; who was dating the jock and leader of the football team. Well Alison's love life was mostly kept a secret. She always put others down to make herself feel good._

_Anyway let's back on track._

_Fast forward to Homecoming. As you all know Homecoming is a traditional but formal dance you (obviously) have a date or you go with your friends. And you usually wear short dresses. Many of you wonder what the difference between Prom and Homecoming? Well there are a few differences, the first one is quite obvious Homecoming is a dance that takes place in the fall ( so more like Mid October) and Prom takes place in your senior year of high school in the last month around the last few days of school; and you wear longer formal dresses. While with Homecoming it's more casual._

_Getting back to Homecoming, one of my closest friends Emily Fields had told my other friends Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery that she was taking Toby Cavanaugh to homecoming and well things didn't go well._

* * *

Emily walked towards the table in the Cafeteria where Aria and Hanna were, she carried her bag around her shoulders and dropped her lunch slowly on the table. Hanna examined her baby blue nails she had done for homecoming because she wanted to look good for Sean Ackard, and Aria was texting Fitz to confirm if he was taking her to homecoming, if not then she'd have to take her brother Mike. They hadn't even known that Emily had sat down.

"Guys, I have something to tell you about Homecoming and who I'm taking," Emily said. With that Hanna stopped examining her nails, and Aria put her phone down. They stared at each other for a long time and had a baffling girl moment then look back at Emily.

Hanna's smile grew wider. "Oh my god! Who is it? Please don't tell me it's your ex Ben. Because he's a crazy loontic," She responded.

"Um no, it's not Ben," It's actually—"

—"Oh my god I thinks it's Dean Cutler," Aria interjected.

Hanna nodded and looked back at Emily "I think she's right, I mean he's has the hots for you since 8th grade Em. And he's so cute!" She squealed with excitement, as she clapped her hands.

"It's not Dean okay. It's actually Toby." Emily answered. As a small smile approached her face.

"What?!" Hanna shouted; as the smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Emily replied.

"What's wrong? Emily I'll tell you what's wrong okay your taking the creep who murdered our friend and then buried her alive." Hanna whispered angrily.

"He's not a creep okay, he's a really nice guy. The Toby you know is alot different from the Toby I know okay," Emily replied.

"Really Em? Why are you taking him to Homecoming you could've taken Dean," Aria interrupted.

"For your information, before you start yelling at me, okay. He asked me and I didn't want to decline okay. If you honestly get to know Toby he's a really nice guy." Emily explained; annoyed by her friends badgering her with questions with her 'date' to homecoming.

"Yeah the Marshall- Cavanaugh family is nice, way to suck yourself into his trap Em okay. He's going to trap you and then murder you too," Hanna sarcastically responded. Rolling her eyes.

"Okay just stop! I don't want to here this anymore, really he's the bad person in all this?" Emily questioned.

"Then explain to me why he took the fall for us after what we did to Jenna," She continued trying to prove her point.

"Yeah, because Ali told him too and because she had something on him Em," Aria answered disgustingly.

"But yet after Ali's disappearance and murder, he still didn't turn us in. Because that's who he is. He believes everyone deserves a second chance." Emily responded.

"Speaking of disappearance have any of you seen Spence?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, she had something to finish a Literature piece for Fitz," Hanna replied.

* * *

_Later that day Hanna had told me that Emily was going to Homecoming to Toby, and like Hanna and Aria's reaction was exactly like mine. I didn't understand why Emily would take Toby to Homecoming. When she knew what he was capable of. Hint Hint Alison's murder. But she was right about one thing, she had always said 'that there's a good in everybody'. I can see why she would have taken him to Homecoming was because of what we had done to his step sister who I like to call 'The Wicked Witch Of The West'. Believe me when I tell you that she is Wicked. She reminds me so much of Alison. Maybe she was her twin? Who knows. But just like Alison Jenna knew how to play people and convince them into doing things. She was manipulative and to making people think she was blind all along. _

_Anyway before we get to the good parts of our love story, we got to clear out all the bad._

* * *

**Okay What do you guys all think of this story? Leave it in the reviews. So basically I decided to do a story of Spencer telling us the story of Toby and her, and for you getting confused with which parts are Spencer telling the story and the dialogue. The italics are Spencer telling the story and the regular font is the dialogue. Once again there won't be as much dialogue. **

**Update or no? **

**Next chapter: Homecoming (with a little twist!)**

**-Don't forget to review. **

**xoxo,**

**Lexi.**


End file.
